nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
The Weird World of Wyrm
"The Weird World Of Wyrm" is the 3rd episode of Season 4 and the 81st episode overall. "It's a journey of wonders!" Official Description When Casey Jones discovers a hypercube, he accidentally unleashes a fourth dimensional being called Wyrm. Plot The Turtles arrive at Bradford's Dojo where they encounter Rahzar then Dogpound and finally Chris Bradford, the Turtles defeat the 3 and it was revealed to be a hologram training program that Fugitoid made. After training, Donnie expresses his admiration for the technological feat of the holograms, To which Raphael Boasts his thoughts on it not being strong enough. When Fugitoid offers to dial up the levels of the hologram to a point where it can actually break bones, Raph dismisses the offer. A brief moment with Michelangelo and Casey jones introduces the technology of the think-a-food machine. a piece of technology which can produce any food that comes to mind, which of course, is abused by Mikey to create an abomination of ingredients just like he did with his cooking down on earth. This technology could perhaps be viewed as foreshadowing of the events to come because of the ability to create "any" food within the think- a food machine. and perhaps to be careful what you wish for. fugitoid approaches Leonardo, Asking if he was satisfied with the training. To which leonardo vocalises his concerns about the Triceratons. and their time restraints for finding the pieces of the black hole generator. At this point, fugitoid reveals he may have lost the Triceratons. Immediately after which they receive a distress signal from a nearby ship. When they arrive to the ship, there appears to be no signs of life, and a strange hole blown from the inside of the ship. Raph theorises that perhaps the damage was done from the inside, or that the crew did it. Fugitoid meanwhile still cannot sense any life. April becomes nervous, she says that she doesn't need to be psychic to get a bad feeling about the ship that they're on. Casey pushes past them all and declares that the ship is totally boring and he "wishes" something non-boring could happen. in the glass on his helmet, you can see a blue glow reflecting off it. which indicates the first signs of Wyrm's presence. Casey leaves the company of the turtles, And goes to investigate the strange glowing. Debuts *Wyrm *Astro Zombies *Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew ** Bill Renyo ** Fake Master ** Master C ** Sumo Glen Trivia *This episode is a homage to the episode Meet the Wigglenog from another show Ciro Nieli worked on Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! or SRMTHFG!. It also includes many references to the episode. **Both include an accidental summoned genie-like character who needs 3 wishes to be granted to create chaos to the universe and escape from his prison. **The first wish made in both episodes is a wish for more action and less dullness. **The second wish made in both episodes is a wish for a character to be smarter. **The third wish was an anti-genie cannon/bazooka. **The events of the episode are then undone by a character (Otto in SRMTHG!, Casey in TMNT) who is granted super intelligence, and then fakes joining with the villain, only to wish the events of the episode never happened. **There is even a picture of the Wigglenog on Fugitoid's holographic projections when he is describing Wyrm. **Brandon Auman wrote both episodes. Quotes * "You'll never get a third wish out of us"- Leo * "Casey, I wish you weren't such a big dummy! oop!" *covers mouth* - Donnie (Others: DONNIE!) Gallery * The Weird World of Wyrm/Gallery Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes